


lace

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2020! [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Meet-Cute, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: In which Miu wants to make her ex jealous and Kaede is a useless lesbian.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi (past)
Series: femslash february 2020! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	lace

**Author's Note:**

> lace made me think of weddings so here we are, at a wedding reception. generic non-despair au where the cast doesn't already know each other.
> 
> whose wedding is it? it's a mystery

"Hey, you. C'mere."

At first, Kaede wasn't sure whether the voice was even talking to her. It was difficult to hear much of anything over the music and chatter of wedding guests mingling, and she couldn't think of any reason why a stranger would be calling out to her. But moments later, a surprisingly strong hand grabbed her arm. Lightly callused and nicely manicured, her gaze traveled along the stranger's arm and up to her face.

She was pretty, there was no denying that. However, the scowl on her face and the brashness of her voice were a little startling.

"Um, yes?" Kaede replied. "Can I help you?"

"No shit, you fucking cockroach. I've only been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." The stranger practically _growled_ after saying that, hand still wrapped firmly around her arm.

"No, you haven't. I haven't even been standing here for five minutes yet." Here being, of course, the open bar. While Kaede was just on her first glass of wine, she suspected her conversation partner was already a bit beyond tipsy. The emotional volatility was rolling off her in waves.

"God, whatever. Who gives a fuck? Just...I need you to do something for me. See her? The hot, goth chick over there with the short hair?" She gestured widely with her free hand, pointing across the reception hall. It was quite possibly the least subtle thing Kaede had ever seen, but the woman being pointed at either didn't notice or didn't care. Obediently, she nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's my ex. She's already got a new girlfriend, and she probably thinks I'm a total fuckin' disaster. But I'm _not_ , obviously. I mean, I'm _Iruma Miu_ ," she said, emphasizing her name as if she expected it to mean something significant to Kaede. " _The_ gorgeous girl genius. I can do whatever I want, and I don't need anyone."

"Okay..." Kaede prompted, raising an eyebrow. She was no longer sure whether Iruma was drunk, or if she just had a serious need to prove herself, but either way, it would be nice if she could get to the point. She had a feeling she knew where this might be going.

"I need you to help me make her jealous." Yeah, exactly what she thought. "Pretend to be my girlfriend." Iruma yanked her closer, hand letting go in order to coil an arm around her waist instead. She was a few inches taller, and given this newly close proximity, Kaede had a clear view down her lacy, hot pink dress. Face heating up, she looked away from her cleavage, but it was too late. She'd been caught.

"No need to be shy." She punctuated that statement with a cackling laugh. "Even a blind woman would kill for a look at my tits."

"Er, that's a little..." Completely nonsensical, but Kaede wasn't even given the chance to finish her sentence before she was cut off again.

"Do this for me and you can stare all you want, okay? Hell, I'll even let you cop a feel if you want. So kiss me already. And make it look convincing."

Kaede hesitated, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. All of this was pretty sudden. She wasn't usually the type of person to kiss strangers. But underneath the aggressive exterior, Iruma seemed quite earnest. And the closer she got, the more soft and kissable her lips looked.

"Quick, quick, she's looking over here!"

Oh, what the hell?

"Alright, jeez. I'll do it. I guess it's not a big deal." An embarrassed smile on her face, she leaned closer, one hand lifting up to gently cup Iruma's cheek. Before she could overthink it too much, she closed the distance, allowing their lips to meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is super short but i rly wanted to get it done and posted before going to bed lol


End file.
